


Tranformers Drables and AUs

by prisonmechanic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dragonformers(kinda), Fucked Up, M/M, Medical Procedures, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slave coding, Vampires, eldritch horror, it's not as creepy as usual but it's still there, these might make it to an actual story one day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonmechanic/pseuds/prisonmechanic
Summary: A collection of things that may or may not ever get worked on again. It's possible? But not likely until i finish some other projects.





	1. Predacons thing

 

Originally posted to Tumblr but I kinda edited it and posted it here- I probably shouldn't post 2,000 word posts there and start posting art instead. Either way! I added a bit more and edited it a bit.Here you go!

 

 

So the whole idea comes from a mix of dragonformers, tribal and no-war aus. The autobots are predacons living in the north hemisphere in smallish nomadic groups. They’re largely left alone by the normal cybertronians that live in the south, occasionally there are tensions at the border but overall there isn’t much tension between the two. 

Things go on like this for years. Eventually the southern half starts setting up colonies on nearby worlds while the north stays mostly quiet. They call themselves the Decepticon empire.Things are going well. 

That is until an old enemy shows up again. 

Megatron, the current lord and emperor of the decepticon empire accidentally  gains the attention of the Quintesson empire by pushing his borders. It doesn’t take long for the much larger empire to push the Decepticons back into their own stellar system. Things start growing desperate as refugees start piling in and horror stories of Quintession imprisonment start ruining moral. 

It's in a meeting back on Cybertron that one of Megatron’s advisors brings up their northern hemisphere. It provides several solutions to their fuel and population crisis along with the possibility of more soldiers for the front lines. 

There’s only one issue. No one’s really had contact with the predacons. So in true diplomatic fashion Megatron decides to send Starscream and his trine over the border with a message for whoever was in charge up there. 

It takes weeks for Starscream to return. Megatron is just about to send out a (War) search party when Starscream comes barrelling through the door. 

Skywarp and Thundercracker are with him and all seem unharmed thankfully. It’s the fourth mech that enters that has Megatron on guard. 

The mech is huge, larger than any war machine the Decepticon leader had ever seen. He was all angles with harsh points and heavy armored plating.From his back protruded to large wings with folded plating the likes Megatron has never seen. 

“I am called Optimus Prime,” The mech spoke roughly obviously not used to Neocybrex. 

He’s followed by two other mechs who eventually introduce themselves as Predaking and Ultra Magnus respectively. 

Using any suave tactic he can Megatron convinces the three mech to help him out. Afterall, if the Quints make it to Cybertron both the north and the south will be eradicated. 

The meetings continue, and it’s pretty obvious to Megatron now how their command structure works. Though Optimus seems to be their leader Predaking and Magnus sit on a council appointed to make decisions. It also becomes apparent how much of a nerd Optimus is. Between meetings and battle plans Optimus drags Megatron around to show him cities and landmarks they’re near and the Predacon is completely enthralled with their culture. 

Megatron doesn’t allow himself to call it cute. 

Eventually the first squad of Predacons make it to the front lines only to lead a decisive victory. 

And Megatron can finally relax. Things are going well again. 

Until they’re not. 

Trouble starts when Ultra Magnus approaches him and starts questioning him on ‘Solidifying their alliance’ now that they had handed them a victory. Megatron barely makes it away from that conversation before he runs into Optimus. 

When Megatron jokes about ‘Solidifying their alliance’ and what it might mean Optimus admits that he too is kinda curious about it. And when Megatron actually takes the time to ask what it means Optimus explains. 

Turns out bonding is used among the Predacons to make sure alliances like these stick and don't fall apart. What is to prevent Megatron from turning on them after all of this? After more pressing Optimus explains that with an alliance so large and planned for so long it was almost expected that the Decepticons would offer up Megatron and the Predacons would offer up Optimus. 

Megatron is furious. It's disgraceful how casually the northerners throw away bonds like that, how it's so easily used for political gain. And though Optimus tries to explain it's a little different than that- there are always precautions and courting, Megatron stands his ground. 

Optimus warns that rejecting this outright will make its way down his chain of command  but Megatron ignores it. 

It doesn't take long for factions under Optimus to start heading back up north. Squads previously scheduled to head out start to postpone, and eventually drop out entirely. 

Megatron can see Optimus desperately trying to keep things together, having heated debates he can't understand with people on his council. But eventually even Predaking and Ultra Magnus offer their concerns before heading back North. 

Soon enough Optimus comes to Megatron in private and explains that he too will have to return home. 

Megatron holds and emergency meeting with his advisers and several city wardens to figure out a solution. Without the Predacons on their front lines the Quintessons are making their way into the Galaxy, approaching fast on Cybertron.

The meeting proves to be unsuccessful and Megatron bursts out of the room with an annoyed huff. But before he can make it far he's approached by a small mech. 

The mech introduces himself as Trepan, a surgeon dabbling in coding and processor malfunctions. He tells the Decepticon Lord he may have an answer to his issues and they move to a private room. 

Trepan provides Megatron with a datapad and motions to several things on it. 

“I call it ‘Slave Coding’,” Trepan explains. 

“And you suggest I install it in Optimus Prime before he leaves tomorrow?” Megatron looks over the data, slightly troubled by the data he’d been handed. 

“Just one mech,” Trepan explains, “One beast under your control and you have your Predacon army back. All you have to do is command him to bring his army back, overrule his council.”

Megatron looks over the data once again, images of his own people enslaved overcome the images of Optimus’ small smile.

“Think about it,” Trepan offers, leaving the datapad with the warlord, “No one has to know.”

And with that the surgeon left. 

Megatron stands, ejects the chip from the datapad and looks it over. 

The life of a beast for the life of his people. 

So why is the decision so hard to make?

 

* * *

Eventually Megatron finds himself at Optimus' temporary berthroom. The night is quiet, no one seems to be moving in the base at that moment except for the small rustling from inside the habsuite in front of him. 

Eventually he opens the door Optimus is leaned over on the other side of the room packing away the few things he had brought with him. He looks over his shoulder when he realizes someone has entered the room and offers a sad smile to the Decepticon Lord. 

“Megatron,” Optimus stands and turns, “I didn’t know if I would see you before I left.”

Megatron hesitates here. Was he truly going to this?

“I have something for you,” Megatron forces out, trying his best to sound calm, collected,  _ normal. _

Optimus only gives him a concerned look and sits himself on the bed. He pats the space next to him and motions for Megatron to sit next to him. The Lord hesitates, but eventually sits himself down beside the giant mech. 

Optimus is cautious, he always is but eventually he takes Megatron's hand in his and speaks softly.

“What is bothering you friend?” and oh Optimus is smiling at him, that comforting smile that almost melts Megatron. 

“You know we will lose without you,” Megatron offers, one more time he will ask. 

“If I stay I lose the council,” Optimus looks down, “Without them I hold very little power. When things become more desperate I am sure they will turn around. I feel for you friend, but I am out of options.”

“Overrule them,” His tone is much more angry now. 

“I overrule the council and it ends badly a mech by the name of Rodimus takes my place and he does not like you or your people.”

“I don’t even know him-”

“Your war has pulled away the attention of his bonded,” Optimus shrugs, “And both me and his brothers.”

Megatron decides not to push the topic more.

When it's obvious Optimus will not budge on leaving Megatron to collect himself. With a deep vent he pulls out the datachip and offers it to Optimus. 

“What is this?” The Predacon questions, looking it over with interest.

“A program with a direct comm frequency,” Megatron forces a smile. 

And just like that Optimus is putting it into his medical port and downloading the data with no concern. The Predacon is so trusting it hurts Megatron to do this to him. 

For the better of his people he reminds himself.

It's obvious when the download is completed as Optimus’ optics squint as he shifts through the new data. Then he suddenly stands, grabbing his helm and letting out a loud roar. 

_ This isn't a comm code- this is… this is… _

“You lie!” Optimus roars again, turning to Megatron and flaring his wings out as far as the room will allow him. “What is this?!”

Megatron knows the code won't allow Optimus to harm him but still he flinches. At least he was confident the code was Working as it should.

“Bring your men back,” Is all Megatron can bring himself to say, “I don’t care about your council or standing. Save my people.”

The Predacon let's out an audible noise Megatron has not heard before but would describe as a half-whine half-growl.

“And you will tell no one of this, under no circumstances will you tell anyone of the coding.”

It takes some time, time In which Optimus looked physically in pain but eventually the Predacon moves towards the door. 

“Yes, my Lord.”

* * *

Optimus doesn't ask to go out sightseeing anymore. 

In fact he starts pulling away not only from the Decepticon Lord but his friends on the council as well. It's not long before he's really only seen for meetings and pressing matters. 

It's Ultra Magnus who gets concerned first. As the head of internal justice he can't sit back and watch his Prime take back his decision to pull out and immediately start pulling away from his people. Still, everytime he tries to talk to the Prime he finds a way to wiggle out of it. 

It's Predaking, their general that starts coming up with conspiracy theories; from an affair to mind control. Predaking starts sneaking around trying to figure out what's going on. Not being the sneakiest mech he doesn't find anything.

At some point Optimus asks Megatron to put him on the front lines. When Megatron outright refuses that suggestion in front of an entire meeting room of both sides there's a distinct murmur from the Predacons. 

Overall though, the reclaiming of their territory goes smoothly and the Quintessons make a hasty retreat.

 

* * *

“I have won your stupid war for you,” Optimus all but spits at him one night.

Though they didn't share a habsuite these nightly meetings were common for them, often the time where Megatron gave orders. But tonight was different. 

“Now release me,” Optimus paced the room, plating ruffling and flaring with his footsteps. 

“I have contacted Trepan,” Megatron sighs from his place sitting on the berth, “You know I didn’t want to do this Optimus…”

“Enough! You say that enough!” Optimus lashes back at him, pausing his pacing in the room, “I trusted you! I was trying to help you! And now you’ve enslaved my people without them knowing! I have had enough of these… these mental chains!”

“Prime...”

“No! Enough of your excuses!” Optimus lashes back, “You do not understand the respect i have lost! The pain it causes me to force me into a command!”

It's later that night when Trepan arrives and explains he has no way to remove the coding that Optimus truly flies off the handle. 

It's not a loud rage. It's a quiet boiling rage that Megatron doesn't see coming. 

“I am going to leave here now,” Optimus says lowly, “And if you ever attempt to contact me, or any of my people again may Primus save you.”

Megatron doesn't say anything, and finally allows the Predacon to leave. 

And that's where should end. 

 

Except the Quintessons never go down that easily. 


	2. Eldritch horror thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background on this concept- so not only am I writing this kinda fast because inspiration hit me like a train but also because of this post. It was fucking amazing to work on and big thanks to @sleepya for making such great art that inspired this… thing.
> 
> A little background. Human AU as a kinda hidden war between eldritch horrors (Decepticons) and humans are just breaking out. The humans have developed agencies in order to keep the horrors from attacking more and more cities. Shockwave’s got this neat ability to basically change others perception of him and small aspects of their surroundings. Agent Blurr seems a bit immune to the ability though…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sleepyastronaut. 
> 
> your art is amazing, and I hope you enjoy!

  
Blurr didn't even know when Longarm moved in.

To be honest the quiet, short man kinda just showed up in the high rise apartment next to Blurr some day after Cliffjumper had moved to a new place. Generally, Blurr would have noticed someone moving in, given the ruckus it usually caused as new tenants usually circled the usual gossip rings pretty quickly.

But nothing. He just kind of showed up one day, and no one mentioned it.

Longarm was a good neighbor-- Blurr would admit that. He was quiet, didn't get into arguments with their neighbors and was always very polite when they crossed in the hallway.

Though Blurr was a social guy he found himself almost avoidant of his quiet neighbor. Though he was curious-- I mean really what was his job? This apartment building was expensive as all crap and to afford one of the suites on the top floor? Blurr was a top agent and he still had his agency pay rent! Though Blurr was curious, he didn't really feel comfortable enough to approach his neighbor. Perhaps it was the hood he usually had pulled over his head, or just the overall aura the guy exuded but Blurr found himself unable to say much more than ‘thanks’ or ‘excuse me’ to him.

Things got even more conflicting when Longarm was introduced at work. He supposed that would explain why they were neighbors in the first place. Though finding out Longarm was going to be his superior was a little startling.

Gossip around the agency had revealed Longarm was from a city from the south that had been dealing with a set of monster attacks, and Longarm had been one of the lead agents who had stopped the horrors from overrunning the city. So that explained a lot in Blurr's opinion.

  
Enough for Blurr to finally approach his neighbor.

Blurr knocks on the door tentatively. Clutched closely to his chest is a small houseplant, something from the south he hopes will be familiar to his boss.

Blurr can hear the rustling from inside the room and eventually the door opens, only a nervous crack at first but when Blurr's eyes meet Longarm's, the door opens fully. Longarm looks a little surprised but awkwardly smiles anyways.

“Agent Blurr. How nice of you to stop by,” Longarm's quiet voice goes up a pitch, obviously surprised by the agent in front of him.

Great, now Blurr feels kinda awkward. Longarm has been here for a couple of months and only now is Blurr saying hello. Oh, God.

Blurr can somewhat see the inside of Longarm’s apartment. Though Longarm seems like the kind of guy to decorate, what Blurr can see is pretty bland and non-descript.

“Longarm,” Blurr finds himself stumbling over his words, “I know we’ve been formally introduced and all and I suppose it's a little late to officially welcome you to the floor but...”

And then Blurr awkwardly thrusts the houseplant towards the man in front of him, “I brought you a housewarming gift!”

Oh, God. When did he suddenly get nervous around his superiors?

Longarm seemed to contemplate the plant for a moment before taking it gently, “Thank you Blurr, would you like to come in for some tea?”

Blurr smiles.

Soon enough Blurr finds himself excuses to see visit superior’s apartment, and occasionally, though not very often, Longarm seems to make an excuse to see him too.

They like to have tea together. Well, more like Longarm drinks his tea and Blurr blabbers on about something. His superior turns out to be very curious, asking for Blurr to explain things.

They don't talk much at work, Blurr can understand why. They're both pretty busy, and often times their conversation is limited to report and assignments, but still, they'll wave to one another in passing.

Blurr is happy he realizes. His routine may be a bit predictable, but he likes it. It takes a while but eventually Blurr realizes something.

He kinda likes Longarm.

Okay, so maybe kinda is a bit of an understatement. So maybe he really likes Longarm. Not that he'd tell Longarm that, well what he means is he doesn't even know if Longarm swings that way, or is even really into sex at all? Romantic stuff? He never talks about it. They should just stay friends he thinks. Good friends. Who have tea together?

Don't ruin a good thing, Blurr convinces himself.

* * *

 

So perhaps taking a mission in the south was not the best solution to his problem.

Blurr is bleeding.

From somewhere. His leg he thinks. Possibly. There's some on his face too, is that his? He shouldn't have taken the transfer. He should have stayed in the north, should have stayed with Longarm. Why did he leave?

Blurr blames the blood loss for allowing his mind to slip there.

Though if he hadn't been running from his problems-

Oh. He's moving, Blurr realizes. The creature he has pursued foolishly wrapped a long, winding limb around his leg and dragged him forward, deeper into the woods outside Kaon. Though Blurr couldn't exactly think straight he found himself clawing at the ground any chance he had, but even that stung, jarring his injuries.

“Soundwave,” a voice came from the opposite direction, drawing Blurr onto his stomach to look at the new presence.

“Longarm…?” Blurr questions, still hazy, and not quite sure of what he was seeing.

Longarm stands in the middle of the woods, arms in his sweater pockets, and a low glare set on his face. Blurr wants to question why he was here, but the relief of having someone- anyone here really overwrites any rational thought from his mind.

The thing that has him breaks his train of thought with a low rumble, “Shockwave, I thought I felt you around here,”

And suddenly Blurr is being lifted by his bad leg, letting out a scream in the process. The sudden white pain fades to a sore cramping sensation with long and gratuitous throbs.

“I told you I would handle agents,” Longarm states, progressing towards them.

“You let one get through. I don’t think you are doing your job right.”

Perhaps it's the injuries or the blood rushing to his head that makes Blurr think Longarm's signature hood flares and twitches for a moment. As Longarm draws closer what Blurr first thought to be dots in the inside of his hood start to look vaguely like eyes…

And then Blurr passes out.

* * *

 

When he wakes up Blurr is still in the woods. Disoriented and still drowsy Blurr tries to move, but there's something on top of him, holding him down.

When he finally has the energy to open his eyes the sun coming through the trees pretty much blinds him, further delaying his attempts to reorient himself. When his vision does clear though, he's still in the woods. The sun is warm on his face, but there's still the dull ache of his injuries pulling him further and further into the waking world.

It takes him a few moments but eventually he gets himself sat up. It's a surprise to see Longarm bandaging his leg. Cautiously, he speaks.

“Longarm? What are you doing here? Where's the-”

“Lay down,” Longarm commands, pushing the agent back down.

There's still an odd fuzz in his head, one he can't quite shake, or doesn't quite want to. It's comfortable, and having Longarm here makes it all the better.

“I’m happy your here,” Blurr states as much, “I don't think I would have lived if you hadn't shown up.”

“You wouldn’t have,” is all Longarm says in return. But Longarm had always been Kurt, so Blurr doesn't dwell on it.

His head gives an odd lurch and Blurr can finally identify the feeling. He feels... Intoxicated, though he can't quite place why he feels that way, “How bad am I hurt? I don’t feel so bad.”

Longarm doesn't respond this time, though Blurr's mind has already gone elsewhere,

“Where did the thing go anyways? Did you take care of it? You’re always taking such good care of me. You always listen...” oh God, where has the slur in his voice come from? Why was the world suddenly spinning? “You know you’re just a pretty good guy. Overall I mean.”

“Your blabbering Blurr,” Longarm’s voice is the only steady island in the sea of his senses, “Is your head feeling light?”

“Very,” Blurr hums, still staring at the shadows dancing in the trees, “I should have told you before I left.”

“Told me what Blurr?” Longarm questions.

Blurr can’t feel his leg, he decides. He knows exactly how hurt it is but Longarm must have given him a sedative. Yes. That’s what must have happened.

“I love you,” Blurr can’t catch himself before it slips out.

And the world shattered. Literally.

Static rings in his ears, his vision shifts suddenly. The light above him is gone, replaced with the familiar darkness of the woods. There’s an eerie creaking to the tall trees around him, the vibrant smell of copper harassing his nose. The fuzziness in his head is still there, but at least now he feels more grounded, a bit more able to think.

The realization hits him then; Blurr’s been hallucinating.

Nausea bottoms out in his stomach and Blurr fights the urge to vomit there and then causing him to pull in on himself, The shift in position brings the next shock into view.

It’s one of them.

Impossibly large and awkwardly proportioned of those horrors leaned down over him. It looked as if the forest itself had manifested in a humanoid form, twig-like horns and spikes adorned its body only adding to its overall size.

And the eyes.

It had several of them, scattered in places along its chest and forearms but one sat prominently on its face. More of a dark pit with one glowing eye, its face is pitch black and seemingly stretched into its body, complimenting the deep purples and browns of its body.

Though it wasn’t moving the creature has a delicate claw precariously placed in the injury of his leg.

“What?” the thing questions in Longarm’s voice.

Blurr screams.

The horror is seemingly taken aback by that, pulling back immediately. For a moment, and only just, Blurr’s reality shifts back to the morning woods with Longarm at his side, but that really doesn’t stick and soon enough he’s back staring into that large red eye.

The small agent thrashes, pulling himself desperately away from the thing above him. The creature itself seems to panic as well, and in the flurry of motion drags a large claw deeper into the gash of Blurr's leg. Blurr screams again, this time half into the dirt as get gets his body twisted away from the horror. But it’s a little more composed now and there's suddenly a claw in front of Blurr's face.

There's one at his side now too, and another at his shoulder. It's not long before he can feel it's palm pressed along his back.

He’s stuck.

Stuck and about to die.

“Be still,” It says, too close for Blurr to be comfortable with, “I am not finished tending to your leg.”

At least it's not using Longarm's voice anymore, instead replaced with a much more formal accented tone.

When it digs it's claw back into the gash on the side of his leg Blurr screams again, his voice echoing into the depths of the woods.

“Enough, if you would simply allow me back into your head you would not have to deal with such pain,” The creature above him reprimands.

There's a fuzzy push in his head but Blurr quickly rejects it, catching on quickly to what the thing is attempting to do.

“Then stay silent, do you wish for someone else to show up? ” it huffs, gently adding pressure on Blurr’s back; not enough to harm him, but enough to hold him firmly in place.

Blurr bites his lip this time, as the claw Diggs deeper into the wound. The pain is hot as it burns up his leg, leaving him panting heavily through gritted teeth. The pressure increases for a moment and then leaves suddenly, causing another rush of pain.

“There,” The creature says, and discards something to the side of Blurr, “Stand up.”

“What?! Why?! You like a chase before a kill?! Or maybe you just want to see me struggle? Would you like me to just obey your every command oh horrible one?” Blurr spits back, sarcasm lining his words, “I can’t fucking stand have you seen my leg?! And what the hell was that earlier? Fucking beasts and your stupid fucking mind games. It wasn’t real, He wasn’t real was he?”

The thing seemed to him as if it was amused. Blurr knew he was rambling but given the situation, he wasn’t quite ready to give the effort to curb back his nervous tick.

The pressure on his back is lifted and the claws at his sides go out of view. There’s a small beat of silence and stillness before the claws are on him again.

This time though, the slink under his arms slowly and lift. Blurr babbles again, confused and scared but soon enough he’s back in an upright position. From this position Blurr can see the object the beast removed from his leg; a large glass shard, coated in a

mixture of blood and something a gloss black color.

His leg throbs as he is forced to stand and in a moment of weakness Blurr whines.

The claws start to pull away and Blurr panics, “No no no not yet not yet no!” he rushes out.

The creature pauses, holding Blurr for a little longer.

“Do you see the light?” It asks.

Blurr doesn’t understand what it means for a moment and his heart sinks. Was that supposed to be a death threat or some sort of riddle-- oh god he’s going to die here-

And then he sees it. A small, almost unnoticeable city light shining softly through the trees directly in front of him.

“Y-yes,” He breathes, “I can’t walk I can’t it hurts it hurts.”

“I will help. It will be alright.”

True to his word the creature takes on some of Blurr’s weight as he takes his first shaky step. The pain is immense, but after a few more shaky steps it gets easier. Soon enough he’s setting a slow but steady pace for himself.

He doesn’t care when the fog returns this time. Too determined to reach the light he almost appreciates being unable to feel the true pain of his leg, and the return of the warm sun on his face. He doesn’t even realize when he’s walking alone now, the thing taking Longarm’s form once again behind him.

“Almost,” The thing encourages, “You’re doing so well, you’re almost there.”

It almost sounds like Longarm is praising him after a mission well done. He’s so close so close…

And then he crosses the tree line plunging himself back into the darkness of the real world, this time basked in the cool light of the city. Blurr takes the moment to look back, ignoring the renewed searing pain in his leg.

It’s faint. But Blurr thinks he can see a glowing red dot back in the woods.

With little more hesitation, Blurr turns and hobbles into the city.

* * *

 

Treatment for several severed arteries in a leg, a few broken ribs and a gash above his eye later and Blurr’s back at the office.

It’s the first time he’s seen Longarm since the incident in Kaon, but he’s sure his superior has read his report in the meantime. It’s actually a bit nerve-wracking if Blurr has any say in the situation.

Blurr had made a conscious effort to forget or at least forget the encounter with the one optical creature in the woods-- he had left the hallucinations of Longarm out of his report but he often came back to that memory. Despite the fuzziness and fog of his

head, it had truly felt real.

It was easy to sum it up as the creature tapping into whatever desires he had.

But it didn't quite explain Longarm’s ‘appearance’ earlier.

But Blurr had decided weeks ago that it didn't matter

What mattered now was that he was alive. No more excuses for tea. No more awkwardly dancing around his emotions.

Blurr walks into Longarm’s office with a confidence that could part an ocean and puts down a cup of tea in front of the working agent. Longarm looks up at him, a quizzical look on his face.

“Oh Blurr,” He chirps, “You’re back!”

Blurr glares in mock anger, “As if you truly care mr.never-came-to-see-me-in-the-hospital.”

Longarm caught quickly onto the joke and smiles, “Oh I care so little, and that’s why I’ve handled all your reports and insurance claims personally.”

Blurr rolled his eyes playfully, “But a trip downtown was too much to ask?”

Here goes nothing, the moment of truth, alright Blurr all you have to do is ask him, not a problem.

And Blurr turns his head and takes immediate pause.

It’s subtle, almost unnoticeable but in the motion of turning his attention towards his superior, in the reflection of the glass on a painting in the room Longarm doesn’t look like longarm. Instead of sitting in his place was the long, awkward form of the thing in the woods.

Blurr’s heart stopped.

“Blurr?” Longarm’s voice forces him to blink and the vision of the creature is gone, Blurr pulled back into the moment.

“You were about to say something?” Longarm continues.

Blurr forces himself into a faked charming smile, “Just wondering what’s next on the to-do list boss!”

Longarm’s smile falters slightly and he motions to his screen, “I’ll have the files over to you as soon as you get to your desk, will that be all?”

Blurr can’t find his voice and nods quickly before exiting the office slowly as not to draw attention to himself.

It was just a hallucination, he confirms with himself. That’s all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and criticisms are welcome!
> 
> If you're looking for my Tumblr you can find it < a href= "https://laprisonmechanic.tumblr.com/” > HERE < /a >


End file.
